


Slick Occurrences

by blueskald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Just smut, Jötunn Loki, PWP, blowjob/handjob, im just here for that jotunn dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskald/pseuds/blueskald
Summary: You sit there, dazed, horny, and slightly ( maybe unreasonably ) hurt as you mull over the fact that you gave a murderous criminal and alien a blowjob in a utility closet, and then he promptly left.





	Slick Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Enjoy my sloppy attempt as smut. for jotunn loki surely has a glorious cock.

Loki had a gorgeous cock.

It was heavy and hard in your hand, and as you reverently caressed your hand over him in a loose grip, you admired the protruding ridges from head to the thick base of his shaft and the beautiful azure of Loki’s skin tone that followed all the way down to the dark, bulbous, indigo tip of his head, the same color of his lips. 

Despite the name ‘Frost Giant,’ he is warm, hot in your hand, and so is the slick lubricant that oozed from under each ridge. You trailed a finger under one ridge, gathering the slick in your hand, and rubbed it over the head of him before taking him in hand again, and stroking him until his cock was completely slick with himself. 

The smell of the secretion was heady and you leaned in to take his thick head into your mouth as your hands worked over him, and you admired how soaked he was with himself. It coated your hands, and dripped in stringy tendrils onto the floor. 

Loki’s moans and the frantic bucking of his hips edged you on, and you rubbed your thighs together, trying to stimulate yourself in this kneeled position. You don’t even think about the noises he’s making besides the fact that they fill the small room and you  _ love it.  _ Love hearing him. 

You can tell he’s getting close, and you swallow more of him, inviting him deeper into your mouth and cup his balls as he reaches and fists your hair, holding you there as he spills himself into your mouth and down your throat in thick, heavy streaks. 

It’s quiet except for the heavy panting from the both of you, as Loki comes down from his high. 

Loki gazes down at you with hooded eyes as he tucks himself back into his trousers, and then leaves without another word. 

You sit there, dazed, horny, and slightly ( maybe unreasonably ) hurt as you mull over the fact that you gave a murderous criminal and alien a blowjob in a utility closet, and then he promptly left. 


End file.
